Etiam Alter Locus
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Aragaki Shinjiro was given a chance—to return to before it had begun and to change everything; thus possibly saving the love of his life before she takes her final breath. But like what he had been warned, "When you cause ripples, you create a wave." Shinji/FemMC. Time travel.
1. Farewell

_Summary:_

 _Aragaki Shinjiro was given a chance—to return to before it had begun and to change everything; thus possibly saving the love of his life before she takes her final breath. But like what he had been warned, "When you cause ripples, you create a wave." Shinji/FemMC. Time travel._

I swear, it really seems like I've been rewriting a whole lot of my stories lately! Anyway, here is the rewrite for _Whispering Silk._ Due to some extreme plot change, the title has also been changed. _Etiam Alter Locus_ meant 'second chances' in Latin, and I thought it a fitting title for this story. Also, check out the new book cover I've made! You can find the link on my profile and on my Tumblr if you've followed me!

The pairing will _still_ be Shinjiro and the female protagonist, though due to certain reasons, I've changed the protagonist's name as I found out what the name 'Hariyama' meant, and 'Yuuki' sounds too close to the name that I've been using for one of my other stories, so I've changed the first name too.

Unlike the previous version, Minato (the twin brother) will be playing a larger role here, and there will be a little more crossover with several of the other Shin Megami Tensei games, but they will not appear MUCH in this story until the Persona 4 arc. Yes, I have intentions to bring this story all the way to that arc. Also, the first few chapters will be focusing more on Shinjiro and the pre-canon stuff, as he kinda _is_ the protagonist for this story. The female protagonist will also be portrayed slightly differently from how she is in canon.

 **Pairings:** Shinji/Yui

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Time travel. OC characters. More serious FemMC. Slight violence. Suicidal implications.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 Portable or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter One: Farewell**

 _Respice post te  
_ _Hominem te memento_

 _(Look after you [to the time after your death]  
_ _and remember you're [only] a man)_

 **XXXXXX**

 _~March 5; Gekkoukan High School; Morning~_

All of SEES ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the rooftop of their high school—all with their hearts beating rapidly in their chests.

They've remembered at long last.

Their _promise._

 _She_ must be waiting for them too…

Sanada Akihiko was the first to reach the door of the rooftop, slamming it opened with all his strength that it caused a gigantic crash, and he definitely wouldn't be surprised if the harsh impact had knocked out a chunk of plaster behind the door.

The silver haired boxer breathed heavily even as one after the other, the other members of SEES appeared behind him. His hazel brown eyes scanned the rooftop eagerly for the rest of their missing teammates only to feel it sink like a stone as he spied the hulking form of his best friend _(when did Shinji wake from his coma?)_ leaning over _something_ or _someone_ that he couldn't see—his back to him. Akihiko could see Aigis' familiar blond hair just over Shinji's shoulder.

"What…?"

"What is going on?" Mitsuru's sharp voice reverberated through the air, shaking Akihiko out of his trance. "Aragaki? When did you leave the hospital?"

"Sempai?" Yukari called after Akihiko, surprised and shocked, even as Akihiko ignored their shouts and raced to his best friend's side.

He soon saw what Shinji is so concerned about even as one after the other, their SEES teammates crowded around him.

"Yui…" Yukari paled, her hands flying to her mouth even as she saw the motionless form of their leader lying in Shinji's arms, her head leaning against the older teen's shoulder. She looked all in the world like she's still asleep.

"Aragaki?" Mitsuru questioned tentatively, a look of fear visible in her eyes.

Aragaki Shinjiro looked up at his friends and teammates; signs of tear tracks visible on his cheeks even as he met Akihiko's brown eyes. "I can't wake her," he confessed, his voice shaking, with his hands even more so. "She won't wake up."

"Yui…?" Iori Junpei fell to his knees next to Shinjiro, a look of fear visible in his eyes even as he reached out a trembling hand towards his best friend. "Please… This isn't funny…! Yui!"

"There's no life left in her…" Aigis admitted. The android was staring at Yui as if hoping she would wake up if she stared long enough. "I made a promise…and I failed…! Yui-san…"

"…Call the ambulance…" Yamagishi Fuuka was the first to find her voice, though her voice is trembling as she did so. "We might still make it in time." Seeing as none of her teammates is moving, the normally quiet and timid computer technician snapped, _"Now!_ We might still be able to save Yui-san!"

 **XXXXXX**

 _~Tatsumi Port Island Memorial Hospital~_

Hours must have passed since an ambulance had pulled up in front of Gekkoukan High School. The entire school was treated to the rare sight of the normally composed and calm Kirijo Mitsuru barking orders at the paramedics to take her friend and sister to the hospital _right now_ if they don't want her to 'execute them'. No one could forget the sight of the pale and still form of Yamura Yui lying on the stretcher even as the paramedics did what they are told. A private Kirijo company limousine had also taken the rest of the panicking teens to the hospital.

It is currently 3PM in the afternoon, and all of SEES were gathered in the waiting room even as a red light with the words 'Operation' was visible above the operating doors of the emergency room as doctors tried their utmost best to save the life of their beloved teammate and friend.

Fuuka was sobbing into her hands hysterically whilst Yukari was trying to comfort the poor girl, though not that the archer was all that calm herself. Junpei was twisting his blue cap in his hands so badly that it looked as if the cap is about to be torn apart. Mitsuru was seated in the chair at the end, both hands clasped to her chest—looking as if she is praying for some miracle. The red-haired Kirijo heiress' face was pale and she looked terrified. Akihiko, for some reason, didn't sit on one of the many chairs available in the waiting area, but was seated on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, staring at the ground below him. He hadn't moved an inch since Yui was rushed into the operating room that anyone could have mistaken him as some kind of statue. Aigis was seated next to Junpei, staring at the doors of the operating room anxiously—almost like doing so would make the doctors come out faster. Amada Ken, the youngest of them was seated next to Mitsuru, fiddling with his fingers. His young face looks terrified and pale, and he looked as if the world is about to come to an end.

As for Aragaki Shinjiro, no one had the guts or the heart to disturb him even as he sat five chairs away from his teammates and friends, fiddling with a pocket watch that had the glass surface smashed in his hands over and over again, with the minute and hour hands of the watch pointing at the number 12.

"Why did this happen?" Fuuka wept, and Yukari tried her utmost best to calm Fuuka's hysterics. "We were just talking this morning! She was fine when I spoke to her!"

"Aigis…" Mitsuru spoke for the first time, and every head in the room turned towards the Kirijo heiress. She looked solemn, and her eyes were red-rimmed even as she stared at the blonde android. "Please… Tell us. What happened?"

Aigis shook her head. "…I don't know," she admitted, her voice shaking. Junpei looked ready to burst out of his seat, but a look from Mitsuru, and he calmed himself. "I only know that Yui-san has been really tired ever since the battle with Death. On the rooftop, she…closed her eyes, and then… She stopped breathing…"

The members of SEES—minus Shinji, stared at each other. It is true that Yui had been really tired and had been sleeping a lot more ever since the battle with Death—Ryoji. They've never really thought that much about it.

"Maybe we should contact Yui-san's family?" Fuuka said timidly at last.

"Like who?" Junpei exploded with fury and sadness, causing Fuuka to let out a light squeak. "Yui… Yui doesn't have anyone but us!" It made him really angry for the first time—that his best friend didn't have family who could be with her in her time of need. Which is better, he wondered, having a family that doesn't care you exist or having no family at all?

"Junpei, stop taking it out on Fuuka!" Yukari scolded, wrapping an arm around Fuuka. "I know that you're upset—all of us are! But calm yourself!"

"Damn it!" Junpei scrubbed his hands over his head; angry tears leaking from his eyes. "Why is it always Yui? She should have her family here with her!"

"No. She has a brother." Everyone—Shinji included, turned towards the unusually quiet Akihiko who had raised his head and is looking at everyone in the room who looked surprised. "She has a brother." The boxing champion said again.

"I think I heard Yui mention it once before." Yukari frowned, furrowing her brows, trying to remember that conversation from a long time ago. Why is it that Yui seldom talked about herself? "An…older twin brother, I think?"

Akihiko nodded solemnly. "She mentioned it to me when I took her out at Christmas," he explained, his eyes meeting Shinjiro's before breaking eye contact once more. "They still kept in constant contact via emails and calls. I think he's attending Yasoinaba High—it's just one train ride away."

"Do you have his contact?" Mitsuru asked briskly, already pulling her cellphone out from her pocket.

Aragaki Shinjiro stared at the broken watch in his hand—the one that the nurse had told him is the one thing that had just about saved his life. He remembered when he had given Yui his broken watch, only for her to bring it back to him, having gotten it repaired. If she hadn't gotten it repaired and given it to him… Would he really have died that night? Even his doctor had told him that it's nothing short of a miracle that he had survived that gunshot.

Just…

Why is it always _Yui?_

Is he really cursed? That everyone whom he cares for would end up dead or worse?

 _Why…?_ Shinji felt his vision blurring before he quickly blinked his tears away. _Why did he never tell her that he loved her?_

The doors to the emergency room opened just then, and as one, every member of SEES got to their feet. Yukari and Junpei were the first ones at the fore. "How is she?" Junpei almost yelled.

"She's fine, right?" Yukari followed it up, looking as if she would throttle the doctor if he said something entirely different.

"Calm down, both of you!" Mitsuru scolded, pocketing her phone. She then looked expectantly at the doctor who sighed.

"We've already tried our best; but we can't find anything wrong with her at all." The doctor sounded puzzled, and no wonder. After all, what could cause a young and healthy girl to collapse all of a sudden? "And yet, her health is rapidly deteriorating. There's nothing more that we could do." He sounded resigned even as two assistant doctors emerged from the emergency room, pushing a gurney on which Yui was lying on, breathing with the help of a breathing mask. "She might only have hours left. Minutes even. I'll let you say your goodbyes."

* * *

"Why did we never see it?" Junpei's voice was trembling as he sat on the couch in the private hospital room, seated next to Fuuka and Yukari who were occupying the same couch, with Ken seated on the floor next to Junpei. Mitsuru was standing by the windows that have the blinds drawn whilst Akihiko was standing at the foot of the hospital bed, staring at the comatose Yui. Shinjiro was seated in the visitor's chair next to Yui's bedside, holding her hand in his, yet he said nothing at all, with Aigis standing next to him. "After the…fight with Nyx, Yui slept so much and never had the energy for anything. And remember what Ryoji had said?"

"That she is the only one who had the power to destroy him." Yukari's voice shook. "And Aigis said that she sealed Death in Yui ten years ago. If we destroy him…" She let her voice trail off before she let out a loud sob.

There was a loud and hurried knock on the hospital room just then, and as one, everyone looked up just in time to see the door open and a handsome blue haired teen stood there in an unfamiliar school uniform, breathing heavily, his eyes wide, and he had a pair of headphones draped in a familiar fashion around his neck. The colouring might be different, but he looked really similar to their friend.

"Who…?" Junpei spluttered.

"Yamura Minato?" Mitsuru was the first to speak, walking towards the younger teen who nodded quickly, trying to catch back his breath. "I'm Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm…the head of the dormitory where your sister lives."

"How's Yui? _What happened?"_ Minato demanded, a sharp tone in his voice, and everyone cringed at that.

The heart machine attached to Yui started beeping like crazy just then, and Shinjiro sprang out of his chair, toppling it over, a panicked look visible in his eyes. "Yui?" he called out, hands on her shoulders. "Please…!" _Don't leave me…!_

"Yui!" Minato fought to get to his sister, a panicked look in his eyes. "Let me go! Yui!"

"Get the doctor!" Akihiko demanded even as he reached for the emergency button hanging by the hospital bed and pressed on it frantically.

The frantic and fast beeping of the heart machine gradually faded to a flat line.

Shinjiro didn't even register anything happening around him even as the doctor arrived and ordered all of them out. Akihiko had to physically move him out of the room. And even then, Shinji didn't let his sight stray from the hospital room.

Shinji already knew the verdict even as the doctor left the room, shaking his head before he left, and the brunette barely missed the howl of anguish from Junpei and that Fuuka had broken down into sobs once more.

…What is the whole point, really?

What is all this for?

What did they do all this for in the end?

So they saved the world.

But why couldn't they save the one person who matters the most to him?

 **XXXXXX**

 _~March 8; Naganaki Shrine~_

Aragaki Shinjiro just felt so empty even as he sat on the bottom of the steps leading to the Naganaki Shrine, being dressed in black mourning clothes like everyone else. The broken wristwatch is currently clutched in his right hand. Honestly, that damned watch hadn't left his side even once since the day that Yui had breathed her last.

Every single time that he stared at it, he can't help but be reminded of all his failures. He couldn't save Ken's mother. He couldn't save Yui. He is really pathetic, isn't he? All those times when Akihiko had visited him, trying to get him to re-join SEES. He now saw himself for what he really is. He is just a damned _coward,_ always running away.

Yui is the only one that saw him for what he really is—she saw the pain that he had masked. And no matter how gruff that he had acted towards her, she had never once ran away from him. She faced him with everything that she got. When was it, he wondered? When was it when he'd started to fall for her?

A wet nose nosed Shinji in the side of his leg even as the skies above grew dark and cloudy, and Shinji looked down only to see a very familiar Shiba-Inu seated beside him at the bottom of the shrine, his tail wagging morosely, and he let out a low whine.

Koromaru seemed depressed as well.

"What are you doing here?" A voice reached Shinjiro's ears, and he turned only to see Yamura Minato walking down the steps of the shrine and sat beside him, moving his dark blue bangs out of his hair before it fall back into his eyes again. "They're…burying her now." Minato's voice shook.

"I…don't want to see it." Shinji admitted, trying to hold back his tears before this teen—the twin brother of his beloved. "I know that I'm just running from reality—like how Aki had said. But I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think that Yui is really dead—that she isn't here anymore."

Minato looked at Shinji. "…Fuuka told me," he said at last. "Were you my sister's boyfriend?"

Before Shinji could respond to that, there was the sound of a car driving up, and both teens turned only to see a black car pulling up in front of the shrine, and Shinji furrowed his brows in confusion.

He knew from Aki that everyone that Yui knows is at her funeral—even that French fellow, Bebe or something, had flown in straight from France to attend her funeral. The old couple from the bookstore had actually had to be taken aside by Mitsuru and Akihiko when the shrine priest was reading the farewells as the old lady was sobbing so loudly that she is beyond hysterical. Rio was sobbing her heart out, with Yui's fellow tennis teammates having to comfort her. Yuko and Kenji were present as well—both of them were standing with the rest of their classmates to pay their respects. Even the prim and proper Hidetoshi was present, and he almost broke down when they were allowed to pay their last respects to Yui before they have to lower her into the ground.

"Who…?" Shinji murmured as he pocketed his watch, watching as two people exited the car—also dressed in black mourning clothes. One was an elderly gentleman who gave off an aura that you don't want to mess with him. The other was a girl maybe several years younger than them with similar dark blue hair and eyes like Minato.

"Naoto…! Grandfather!" Minato called out, his eyes wide with shock, and Shinji looked at him with shock. _Grandfather?_

"Nii-san!" The girl—Naoto called out with concern as she laid eyes on Minato, but her grandfather reached the teen first, wrapping his arms around Minato even as the teen buried his face into the man's clothes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The man murmured, pain almost visible in his voice. "You shouldn't have to face this all on your own."

"…Sorry…" Minato mumbled through the fabric. "…I'm sorry…!"

* * *

"Who's that with Minato?" Yukari asked hours later after the funeral, with all of SEES staring at the elderly gentleman and the young girl with Yamura Minato—with all three standing before the well at the shrine.

"His grandfather and cousin apparently—from his mother's side." Shinjiro supplied the answer, as he had been introduced to the pair before Shirogane Kazuya had taken his grandson aside.

"Yui's…?" Junpei found the words stuck in his throat as he stared at the trio by the well before turning back towards Shinjiro. "So she still had some relatives left?"

"Seems to be." Akihiko frowned.

* * *

"Mina-nii, are you really all right?" Shirogane Naoto gazed at Minato worriedly. "Why wouldn't you tell us that Yui-nee…?" She trailed off, unable to say the words out loud—that her cousin is no longer with them. She could barely bring herself to look in the direction where her cousin's gravestone is located in the cemetery behind the shrine.

Minato didn't even bother to ask how they'd found out. He is simply too exhausted to care.

"Minato, do you want to come home with us?" Shirogane Kazuya murmured worriedly, gazing at his grandson who looked as if he'd just aged ten years. "I'm worried about you. I've told you and Yui time and time again ever since Nanjo had contacted me years ago that you both always had a place in our home, but you both always refused. Come home with us, Minato."

"Nii-san…" Naoto pleaded. She can't lose her last remaining cousin as well.

"Not for now." Minato shook his head. "There are some things that I need to do." He looked towards the direction of the shrine's torii gate where his sister's friends were gathered. "I… I'll go back after that."

"You promise?" Naoto latched onto his words immediately, dark blue eyes so identical to Minato's staring at him. "You promise to come home?"

Minato nodded. "…I promise."

 **XXXXXX**

 _~March 5, 2010; Iwatodai Cemetery~_

The graveyard of Iwatodai is silent, with the only sounds being the chirping of the birds currently perched within the tree branches of the trees in the cemetery, with the notes of a song falling from their throats.

It is currently early March, with the weather taking a turn for the worse – being colder than usual. But still, that didn't stop the six teenagers and one pre-teen, with one dog amongst them, from entering the cemetery, all bundled up in thick coats but one, all heading straight towards one particular gravestone that they always came to visit regularly.

Taking the lead was a pale brunette girl, currently dressed in a pink blouse, also with a dark pink coat on over her blouse, a sad look on her face, a bouquet of orange tulips with red tips to it nestled within her arms.

A pale-faced girl with short dark hair, dressed in the Gekkoukan High School uniform, a grey coat worn over it, fell in step beside the brunette girl. Right behind the two girls was a tanned boy with a goatee and a blue cap, a sullen look on his face as he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat.

Behind the tanned boy was a girl with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, a sad look on her face that looks as if she is about to cry at any moment, dressed in the winter school uniform of Gekkoukan High. A silver Shiba-Inu with crimson red eyes was walking by her side, giving out light whines every now and then, nudging her leg with his nose. The youngest among their group – the pre-teen, kept looking back over his shoulder every now and then, as if hoping to see someone or something.

Taking the rear of their group was the two oldest whom seemed to be college students or something. One was a handsome silver-haired young man with defined muscles, obvious even beneath the coat that he is wearing. Falling in step beside him was a redhead woman with a mature and defined air to her, carrying herself elegantly.

The six teenagers, with one pre-teen and a dog amongst them headed silently to the gravestone that they always visited on those three special dates every single year without fail – their beloved friend's death anniversary, her birthday, and on the last day of January.

The gravestone was an elaborate looking one, made out of the finest marble that the Kirijo Group could find, courtesy of their current President – Kirijo Mitsuru. It even had twin angels engraved at the top of the gravestone, with cursive and elegant writing engraved on the marble itself:

 _Here lies Yamura Yui  
_ _Friend to all and sister to some  
_ _May she find in Death what she could not find in Life  
_ _31 July 1992 to 3 March 2009_

Takeba Yukari was the first to reach the gravestone, and trembling as she did every single time whenever she came here, she knelt down to the ground before placing the bouquet of flowers down before the gravestone, running her fingertips across the engraved words on the marble, trying to hold back her tears.

Yamagishi Fuuka who was cleaning the gravestone solemnly flinched as she heard the silent sobs and turned towards her friend. "Y-Yukari-chan…" she whispered.

Iori Junpei sighed, scratching his head beneath his cap. "Yuka-tan, you should try to stop crying whenever we came here. Yui-tan wouldn't like to see you like this as well." He said solemnly.

Koromaru, the silver Shiba-Inu whined and nudged Yukari in the side with his nose. Yukari sniffed and patted Koromaru on the head as she looked up at her friends. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I know that Yui wouldn't like to see me like this, but I just couldn't help it… Why must she die? It's not fair!"

"I wonder if being human means feeling like this…" Aigis, the blonde haired robot who had been their beloved leader and friend's self-appointed bodyguard whispered to herself, placing one hand over her chest where her heart would have been if she had one. "What is this strange feeling? I wasn't able to protect her… I… Yui-san…"

Amada Ken looked over his shoulder towards the entrance of the graveyard hopefully, but no scowling brunette young man with his eternal beanie and burgundy pea coat came traipsing through the gates of the graveyard. The pre-teen and soon to be middle schooler looked up at Sanada Akihiko and Kirijo Mitsuru with sadness visible in his eyes.

"Aragaki-sempai isn't coming, is he?" Ken asked quietly.

Silence fell among the entire group at the sound of his name. Akihiko finally broke the silence and scratched the back of his head. "Probably not," he finally stated. "I'll go and find him later."

"You can't blame him," said Fuuka timidly. "He and Yui-chan are… You know?" She flailed her hands about helplessly, trying to get her point across. "He all but broke down on the day when Yui-chan…" She trailed off, and everyone knew which day that she is talking about—as none of them liked to think about it.

"Is he still drinking, Akihiko?" Mitsuru turned towards the silver haired boxer who nodded sullenly. After his graduation from high school a year ago, Akihiko had moved into a modest looking apartment not too far away from Iwatodai, and had dragged his best friend to move in with him so that he could keep an eye on the distraught brunette.

The redhead then sighed. "When will he ever stop torturing himself?" she asked no one.

"Same as us, sempai," said Junpei sadly, taking off his cap and twisting it in his hands. "Never."

"Minato-kun too." Fuuka admitted. "I think that if he hasn't been here, Aragaki-sempai would have drunk himself to death a long time ago."

"When is he going home?" Yukari asked Fuuka. "I ran into him the other day at Hagakure. He said that he might be leaving pretty soon. Too many memories here, he said. He said something about transferring schools too, as he can't remain in Yasoinaba any longer."

"Can't blame the guy." Junpei twisted his cap in his hands as he gazed at the gravestone sadly. "Both his parents died in Iwatodai eleven years ago." Kirijo Mitsuru let out an almost miniscule flinch at the reminder of the experiment. "And then, Iwatodai took his twin away too. If I'm him, I would stay as far away as I could from the town that had taken my entire family."

After a long silence, Akihiko sighed before turning on his heel and walking back towards the entrance of the graveyard. "You pay your respects to Yamura," he told them, turning over his shoulder to look at his friends. "I'll go to where Shinji is. I know where he is."

 **XXXXXX**

 _~Back Alley, Tatsumi Port Island~_

The back alley of Tatsumi Port Island had always been a regular hangout for punks of all kinds, and any person with a sane mind would do well to keep away from there. But on that day, there is only one lone person that could be found in the back alley, a number of empty beer cans littered all around him.

The dark bags under his eyes and his pale and sunken cheeks told a story of several sleepless nights for this young man, and with barely anything to eat for several days. And for all his young tender age of nineteen, he looks older than that.

Light footsteps echoed in the silence, and Aragaki Shinjiro looked up with slightly unfocused eyes, a half empty can of beer currently clutched in his right hand. Sanada Akihiko soon came into view, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat, a sad look on his face as he laid eyes on his best friend who is slowly getting wasted away.

Shinjiro immediately averted his eyes away from his childhood friend. He doesn't need the pitying looks now.

"I knew that you'd be here." Akihiko stated. "You do know what day it is today, don't you? Why didn't you come?"

"I don't deserve to see her. Leave me alone, Aki." Shinjiro slurred.

Akihiko was silent for a very long time before he spoke again, his tone dangerous. "Do you think that Yamura would have wanted to see you like this?" he questioned dangerously, and Shinjiro turned furious eyes towards his old friend only to stop when he noticed the look in Akihiko's eyes. "Do you think that she wanted to see you wasting your life away like that?"

"Shut up!" Shinjiro roared, lunging a punch at Akihiko. But he is currently so weak and so devoid of strength that Akihiko managed to catch his fist with no effort whatsoever. "I couldn't save her!" He yelled, as he nearly collapsed to the ground had Akihiko not caught him before he could do that. "I couldn't save her! I am a sinful person, and she… She just refused to leave me alone, and I fell for her even without knowing it! Then…" Shinjiro coughed harshly. "Why Yui? Why her? Why must she die? Why am I still alive when she isn't? Is this my punishment for all my sins? If so, then punish me, not her!"

"Shinji, Yamura chose this of her own free will in order to save us—" Akihiko begun, but was cut off by Shinjiro.

"I loved her!" Shinjiro yelled, not caring if all of Tatsumi Port Island could hear him, dropping the can in his hand, the contents spilling onto the ground. His legs swayed, and he grabbed onto Akihiko's arms to steady himself. "I love her, damn it! I tried to forget, but I couldn't! I can't do it! I love her! What else am I supposed to do, huh? Tell me!"

Akihiko froze in his tracks as he heard that one word coming out of his best friend's mouth – the one word that he didn't think Shinjiro would ever say in his life. "S-Shinji…"

Shinjiro collapsed to the ground, punching at the ground with his fist again and again until it bled, tears spilling from his cheeks, shocking Akihiko, as he had never seen his best friend cried before. "I couldn't save her…! Why Yui? Why her? If only I'd died that day as well… If so, then at least I might be able to see her now!"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Shinji!" Akihiko tried to help Shinjiro up, but his hand was slapped away. "It's not your fault! Don't you think that we blamed ourselves too? We should have seen this coming—we should have known what would happen when we killed Death!"

More than one member of SEES had continually blamed themselves, thinking that if only they'd realised it a little sooner, then Yui might still be alive. Even a year later, none of them know how to face Yamura Minato still—as he's a constant living reminder of their failures. The only SEES member that had constant contact with the elusive teen is only Shinji, and even still, Minato only sought him out occasionally to make sure that he's still alive.

"So we saved the world and destroyed the Dark Hour!" Shinjiro rammed a fist into the nearby wall hard enough to make his hand bleed, but he ignored it. "But why couldn't we save the one person that matters to me? Why Yui?" His anguished voice echoed around the alley, and for several moments, Akihiko didn't know what to say to that. "Why her…? What did she do to deserve this?" He slid down the wall, crumpling to the ground, falling into his best friend's arms. "For what did we have this fucking power for if we couldn't save her? Why can't we save Yui? Why her…? Why…?" Shinjiro's voice cracked even as he tighted his hold on his best friend's arms. "…Why can't it be _me…?"_

 **XXXXXX**

 _Iwatodai Cemetery_ _; Late Night~_

It was late at night, but that didn't stop Aragaki Shinjiro from entering the graveyard, having tried to sober himself up as much as he could, also trying to make himself look presentable. The shadows of the trees in the graveyard would cause those with over imaginative minds to frighten themselves out of their wits, but probably, not even a real ghost itself will frighten Shinjiro now.

The brunette paused in his tracks when he saw the familiar form of Yamura Minato standing in front of his twin's gravestone, hands stuffed into his pockets. The younger teen nodded to Shinjiro solemnly even as he approached.

"Here to visit? You're the last." Minato told him. Has he been here all day, Shinji wondered even as he almost stumbled over his own feet as he approached Yui's gravestone, with his knees hitting rubble and stones as he did so.

Shinjiro rubbed his thumb over the engraved words of Yui's name over and over—almost like a blind man reading Braille.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Shinjiro murmured. "I'm the last, right? Like how I always am. It's been a year, Yui. I miss you. If just once more… Just once more is all right… I want to see you again."

Silence fell for several moments.

"…I'm leaving soon." Minato said at last, and Shinjiro turned to face him. "I likely wouldn't be coming back. This place…has too many memories. I'm going back to Sumaru City. Naoto had been asking me to return home for months now."

"…I see…" Shinjiro murmured, the lost expression entering his eyes once more at the mere thought that the last anchor to his late beloved is leaving his life.

Yamura Minato stared at Shinjiro for a long time, biting on his lower lip. "…I've asked someone for a favour," he said at last.

Right on cue, the cracking of twigs behind him caught Shinjiro's attention just then, and he turned only to see a fellow dressed in a very strange getup approaching him. He had extremely light blonde hair and equally pale blue eyes. He wore black slacks with a bright blue jacket and tie, with a blue cap that kind of looked like a bellboy's on his head.

"Who are you?" Shinjiro demanded, wiping the tears with the back of his hand quickly.

This guy doesn't look like one of Yui's many friends. He should know, considering he had all but camped in the graveyard during the first month of her death, and every single one of Yui's friends had came by at least once to pay their respects. Even that French fellow, Bebe or something, had flown in straight from France to visit her gravestone the moment that he had heard that she had passed away. The poor boy was practically bawling his eyes out. The prim and proper Hidetoshi from the Student Council had nearly broken down in front of her gravestone as well.

"I called him here…from the Velvet Room." Minato said, much to Shinjiro's confusion. What in the name of kami-sama is the 'Velvet Room'? Minato turned towards the strange man. "I see that Elizabeth sent my message."

"Yes, Minato-sama." The strange man responded with a polite bow, further confusing Shinjiro with the suffix. "My sister did. And I came at your behest."

"Minato?"

The strange man noticed Shinjiro just then, and a small and sad smile graced his handsome features. "You must be Aragaki Shinjiro." The strange man bowed to him slightly. "I am pleased to meet you. Yui-sama has spoken well of you, and that you are the one whom she longs for most of all." The strange man smiled at Shinjiro. "I am Theodore."

Shinjiro stared at Theodore for a very long time without saying anything at all. Just who the hell is this guy? And why did he address Yui _and_ Minato with the '-sama' suffix? He knew of almost all of Yui's friends, as she had practically rattled off a list of them during their time spent together during that one month before his coma. And if it is something that Shinjiro had prided himself on (sans for his cooking skills), it is his marvellous memory. And the brunette young man definitely didn't recall Yui mentioning a 'Theodore' before.

"A friend of yours?" Shinjiro asked Minato, finally managing to find his tongue.

"Not exactly." Minato gave a wry smile. "I met his sister when I first gained my Persona, as I've told you." Shinjiro nodded. Minato had told him about it months ago when he was in his worst depression ever, and the older teen had appreciated Minato trusting him with his secret. "With the end of the Dark Hour, I don't really have the need to contact them anymore. But I asked Elizabeth for one last favour."

"That's right." Theodore nodded. "Like how Minato-sama had been to my sister, Elizabeth; Yui-sama had been a very precious guest of ours—me and my master. And on his behest, I am here to fulfill his final wish before he leaves the Velvet Room as our guest. I am here to offer you a choice, Aragaki Shinjiro. Would you like to see Yui-sama again?"

It was like those seven words were the magic words to Shinjiro, as his mind felt clearer than anything else during the past year as he stared at Theodore with wide eyes. "C-Can you do that?" he almost stuttered, despite his brain telling him that the dead _do not_ come back to life. "Can I see Yui again?"

"Yes," said Theodore with a sad smile. "I do not wish to see Yui-sama sad, and to see her last wish go unfulfilled. Yui-sama's last thoughts are of you, Aragaki Shinjiro. She is a precious guest of mine, and dare I say it, a precious friend. As such, I would like to fulfil her last wish. And Minato-sama's last wish. Every guest of the Velvet Room is entitled to one wish from the inhabitants. And I am here to fulfill that wish."

"How?" Shinjiro asked desperately. Even if he had to sell his soul to Satan, he would do it in a heartbeat if he could just see Yui again. The woman whom he had fallen so much in love with.

"I will use my power to bring you back in time." Theodore stated solemnly. "To a time when the Dark Hour still exists, and when SEES, along with Yui-sama, are putting their lives on the line to fight the Shadows. And if you play your cards right, you might be able to save Yui-sama. I will guide you."

Shinjiro gulped. Back in time? Is such a thing even possible? But more importantly, if what he is saying is true, and Shinjiro had a funny feeling that this guy can really do it; doesn't that mean that they will have to fight Nyx all over again? Can they even defeat Death without Yui sacrificing herself?

"I'll use my wish to grant yours and Yui's wish." Minato said, almost as if reading Shinjiro's mind. He had a small sad smile visible on his face. "I have no need of my Persona any longer. All that we need is to have a _soul_ holding up the Great Seal. I'll use my Persona, Orpheus Telos to take Yui's place in this alternate timeline that Theodore will send you to."

"Wait! What would happen to you if I do this?" Shinjiro interrupted, sensing a low concerned rumble from his own Persona deep within him.

Ever since Yui's death and Minato's arrival in Iwatodai, Castor had been strangely silent and willing to work with him. Minato had made the comparison once with some Marvel comic character called the Hulk—that Castor is a part of Shinjiro. He has to _work together_ with Castor, and not treat him like some wild beast to be caged. The more that he tried to keep Castor caged, the more Castor will rebel. Ever since Shinjiro had accepted Castor as part of _him,_ as his _partner,_ his Persona had been like his protector—he even kept the nightmares at bay. And if Castor is worried, it means that Minato using his Persona for something like this might have some serious consequences.

"…Nothing that will matter." Minato gave a small smile. "Just remember this, Aragaki-san. When you cause ripples, you create a wave. Be careful what you do there. The small things that you change will end up changing the big ones." He exchanged looks with Theodore before switching his gaze back to Shinjiro. "Go. Save Yui."

"I…" Shinjiro stared at his hand that was trembling slightly before he met Minato's eyes once more. He nodded with determination. "I promise."

"The other me over there won't _be_ me." Minato said. "You'll be on your own there with Theodore. So be careful." He warned, and Shinjiro nodded before turning towards Theodore expectantly.

Theodore smiled sadly. "Listen to me, Aragaki Shinjiro," he said. "Time travel is a very tricky thing. We can only manage it because it is a _final_ wish of Minato-sama. Thus, you have to be _very careful._ Whatever events that you change might also alter the fate of the universe, causing things to not play out as they ought to. In Minato-sama's words, 'when you cause ripples, you create a wave'." He warned. "But I will guide you. Now go, Aragaki Shinjiro." Theodore's fingers glowed blue as he touched Shinjiro's head before a bright flash of light illuminated the brunette's body, and he disappeared from sight. "It will be as you wish it."

There was a long silence after Shinjiro left, and Theodore turned towards Minato who looked extremely pale and sickly. The Velvet Room assistant was ready even as Yamura Minato fell forward, and Theodore caught the teen quickly in his arms, gently lowering the boy to the ground; letting him lean against the tree not far from his sister's grave.

"Minato-sama… Are you sure?" Theodore sounded pained and doubtful.

Minato smiled at Theodore weakly. "It's too late to say it now, Theodore," he rasped. _"Final Wish._ It's called that for a reason. Elizabeth and Igor warned me about it. I know the consequences. My life for a wish—especially a wish of this calibre."

Theodore closed his eyes briefly, feeling a strange and foreign feeling welling up within him. "…You need to say the words," he said almost reluctantly. How strange. He had seen so many guests come through the Velvet Room, and yet, none of them have ever invoked such strong and strange feelings in him the way that Yui-sama and Minato-sama did.

"…I know." Minato breathed heavily, smiling weakly. _"…I willingly accept and sign this contract and covenant on my own free will."_

Minato let out a light gasp as a warm orb eased its way from his chest, floating towards Theodore's outstretched palm before the light solidifies into a dark blue crystal in the shape of a teardrop.

"Orpheus Telos… Do what I couldn't. Fulfil my wish." Minato whispered, staring at the teardrop crystal within Theodore's gloved palm. "…Thank you…for everything up to now."

"I guess it's too late to say that you can still change your mind." Theodore smiled sadly. "Is this part of being human too?"

"…I wonder?" Minato coughed harshly. "Perhaps it might just be better if we can't feel anything at all. Give my apologies to Elizabeth. Thank her for everything for me." Theodore nodded solemnly. "I know the price for my wish. I'll pay it, no matter what. In another different timeline, my sister can live on with Aragaki-san and the other me with no sacrifices because of what I could give her _here."_

"Minato-sama…" Theodore sounded grieved. "Don't humans fear Death above everything?" He sounded oddly confused. "After all, this is why Yui-sama and her friends fight, right? Aren't you afraid?"

"Not anymore." Minato let out a harsh laugh. "Ever since Yui had died, time had stopped for me. I'm just killing time since, waiting for the day when Death claims me. There are things that are worse than death, Theodore. For me, losing my twin is that." He coughed harshly, breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded and half glazed over. "Theodore, please… Protect them…" He slurred. "This…is to be my Final Wish."

Theodore nodded. "…I promise."

Minato smiled weakly. "…Thank you…" he slurred. A low and muffled sound of a ringtone echoed around the surroundings just then. With what remains of his last remaining strength, Yamura Minato removed his dark blue cellphone from his pocket that fell from his hand. The name flashing on the LCD screen was visible, and Minato smiled sadly. "…Sorry, Naoto. I can't fulfil my promise after all…" He slurred even as his eyes slid shut. "…So tired…"

The blue light of Minato's phone shone almost eerily in the bleak darkness of the graveyard, with the name _Shirogane Naoto_ visible on the screen before the light went out for the final time.

* * *

 _A/N: Damn, longest chapter I've ever written. And sorry for killing Minato off! Don't kill me! I won't just be mixing canon elements into this story. I'll be mixing some original elements too, or the story will be too boring otherwise. After all, this is called_ _ **fanfiction**_ _for a reason. The next couple of chapters will be more Shinjiro centric before I'll then focus on Yui._

 _Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and story, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Again

**Pairings:** Shinji/Yui

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. Time travel. OC characters. More serious FemMC. Slight violence. Suicidal implications. Slight crossover with Persona and Shin Megami series

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 Portable and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Again**

 _Ave atque vale  
_ _(Hail and farewell)_

 **XXXXXX**

 _Do you know what you're doing here?_

 _Huh? Uh… Minato sent me back—to wherever 'back' is._

 _Do you know what you want to do?_

… _Yes. I want to see Yui once more. I want to protect her. I won't let her die._

 _Enough for you to bet on everything?_

 _Yes._

 _Even if by saving her, you might cost the lives of lots more?_

 _Yes. I might sound selfish, but Yui means more to me than anything else. Even if the world burns, I don't care._

 _You don't lack resolve at least. Fine. It's been awhile since I've interfered anyway._

… _Who are you?_

 _I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. You likely won't remember this conversation when you wake up, but I'll watch over you. I always will. If only to atone for my sins._

…

 _Now tell me. What is your name?_

… _Huh? My name…? Uh… Aragaki…Shinjiro…_

 _Well then, Aragaki Shinjiro. It is time to awaken. To a new world that awaits you._

 _And don't forget…_

… _I shall always watch over you…_

 **XXXXXX**

Shinjiro opened his eyes only to have the surface of a vaguely familiar and yet at the same time, _non-familiar_ ceiling staring back at him.

It took him several moments to register the sunlight currently streaming in through the crack between the curtains. And several more minutes for Shinji to realise that he is back in his old room at the Iwatodai dorm—a place that he hasn't been back in for well over a year ever since Yui had passed away.

 _That's right. I remember now. A sin that must not exist…_

For several long minutes, Shinji didn't move. He merely stared at the surface of the ceiling, finding it surprisingly bare—devoid of the countless tiny glow-in-the-dark stars that Yui had somehow managed to snuck into his room one day without him realising (most likely with Aki and maybe Junpei's help).

… _Who are you?_

 _I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. You likely won't remember this conversation when you wake up, but I'll watch over you. I always will. If only to atone for my sins._

Finally, Shinji sat up slowly in his bed, his back leaning against the back of the headrest as he tried to remember whatever he could of that short 'meeting' if one could even call it that. He only remembers nothing but darkness. And maybe a visage of a glowing blue butterfly…?

 _Philemon…_

Why does that name sound so familiar?

 _It's not good to dwell on lost memories, master._

Shinji barely managed to restrain himself from flinching violently and tumbling out of his bed. Castor had always been so quiet and one with few words—almost like Shinji himself. Thus, whenever Castor had seen it fit to announce his presence to Shinji verbally, it never fails to startle him.

"Castor, huh…?" Shinji mumbled, pressing the heel of his palm against his forehead. "What…is going on?"

Castor was silent deep within him for several moments. He was silent for such a long time that for a moment, Shinji had almost assumed that his Persona had gone to sleep before Castor spoke once more, a comforting rumble sounding from deep within Shinji's chest.

 _Why don't you check the calendar or your phone? And remember, master. None of this is your fault. You've been given another chance. Make the most of it._

Shinji was left staring blankly at nothing in particular when he felt Castor's voice disappear, and knew that his Persona had truly gone to sleep this time. Unlike the Personas of the others—including Yui's countless Personas, Castor had always been silent. And true, though back then, his relationship with Castor hasn't been the best, especially after the incident with Ken's mother—even before that, Castor had always been one of few words.

 _I'll use my wish to grant yours and Yui's wish._

Shinji's eyes widened when he remembered what Minato had told him before _everything._

He took a quick cursory glance around his room, and soon realised that there are a few things out of place. For one, his room is furnished slightly more than what he'd last remembered after Aki had dragged him back to SEES after he'd realised that Amada Ken had joined. And two, he saw a school uniform belonging to _Gekkoukan High_ hanging from the hook of his dorm door.

Shinji quickly sprung out of bed and headed for his desk where there is a simple desk calendar sitting on it, with the year of the calendar being 2008. The brunette then grabbed the phone lying on the surface of the desk that looked suspiciously new and flipped it opened.

The glowing numbers of that day's date and time stared back at him in his face.

 _October 15, 2008._

 _2008,_ Shinji realised after staring at the numbers of his phone for several long moments without speaking. _It's really true. Minato did send me back._ A small smile graced his face as he thought about what that meant. _I can save Yui. She's still alive._

Even as he went towards his wardrobe to pull on some clothes, Shinji can't help but dwell on Castor's words.

 _You've been given another chance. Make the most of it._

And he will, Shinji swore to himself. Come Hell or high water, this time, he'll protect Yui.

He will not let her die.

 **XXXXXX**

"Shin…ji…?"

Sanada Akihiko was expecting a lot of things when he'd woken up on this fine Wednesday morning. He was already half expecting to _try_ to drag Shinji out of his room but fail spectacularly like how he did for nearly a week already—ever since that incident over a week ago when Shinji had lost control of his Persona momentarily, and had accidentally killed a young woman that happened to be standing nearby.

A young woman that also happens to be a single mother to a young child.

Shinji had been wrecked with guilt for days and had refused to come out of his room and had even refused to go to school, despite Mitsuru's threats. If Akihiko hadn't placed meals outside Shinji's door, he would have probably happily starved to death as well.

(Akihiko might be no Gordon Ramsay, but he can still whip up a mean chicken soup—something that he'd often used to make for Miki whenever she got ill)

Mitsuru had already left for school—something about Student Council duties. But before she'd left, she had instructed Akihiko to drag Shinji out of his room with any means possible—especially after she'd found Shinji's Evoker sitting on the surface of the table yesterday morning when they'd gotten up.

And honestly, Akihiko is almost terrified that Shinji might have really given up on himself and on everything just because of that incident. Mitsuru had used her sources to find out more about the young woman and her child, especially after Ikutsuki had laid several false trails and clues to mislead the police into thinking that the woman's death is a tragic accident.

No matter what, the common populace can _never_ find out about the existence of the Dark Hour as well as the Shadows.

And what Mitsuru had uncovered and had later told Akihiko had left him feeling severely uncomfortable.

The young woman who had died is a single mother as what they'd already managed to find out, with a young son who is still in elementary school—Amada Ken. She has no other relations, with her husband dying from illness just a few years prior. Thus, the woman is all that Amada Ken has left.

And now with her dead, Ken had been officially listed as a ward of the state, and had been staying in the elementary school's dorms during the holidays.

And Shinji clearly didn't take it too well when he'd heard.

Akihiko had been worried about his best friend's mental and physical state after that. Castor had been very difficult to control from the very beginning when Shinji had first managed to manifest his Persona. But now with Shinji's inner turmoil, Akihiko is almost worried that Castor might just turn on his own master.

It isn't uncommon to have Personas turning on their own masters if they aren't strong enough, Mitsuru had admitted once to Akihiko when he had confided in her about his worries. As the Kirijo heiress, Mitsuru is entitled to looking into the files of the Shadow and Persona experiments conducted by the Kirijo Group ten years ago. One of the files by the scientists at that time had even mentioned something along the lines of one of their subjects losing control of their Persona.

Akihiko had wisely decided to stop asking at that point.

He knew after all, from his relationship with Mitsuru, and his meeting with her father that during the time of the previous chairman (Mitsuru's grandfather), the way that the Kirijo Group was run wasn't entirely ethical. The Shadow experiments that Kirijo Kouetsu had conducted were just proof of it—until the accident that had killed him and all the scientists involved.

As such, it isn't that unbelievable to believe that Kirijo Kouetsu had conducted Persona experiments on humans.

Thus, Akihiko was left feeling extremely confused and bewildered at seeing Shinji in the kitchen, apparently preparing breakfast like how he did ever since he'd first moved into the dorm with Akihiko.

"Morning Aki." Shinji greeted with a slight grunt, removing the black apron and hanging it onto the wall hook in a corner. "I hope you don't mind having just toast and eggs, as that is all that we have. I have to go shopping again soon."

"Toast?" Akihiko parroted, brown eyes going towards the plate of warm brown toast in a corner that had already had a thin layer of butter spread over it, along with a plate of scrambled eggs and a steaming mug of coffee that gives off a pleasant aroma.

Akihiko turned to look at the wall calendar in a corner with bewilderment. Did he just step out of the Twilight Zone? Or is it April Fool's Day?

"Uh… Just what are you doing here, Shinji?" Akihiko asked in bewilderment, turning his attention back to his best friend. He was half expecting to try and fail for another half-an-hour in dragging Shinji to school. Mitsuru already has to use every ounce of her powers as the Kirijo heiress to keep Shinji on the student roster still, as the disciple committee is already threatening to expel Shinji for his numerous days of absences.

Shinji looked at Akihiko with a look like he'd just said something stupid. "Because I live here?" he said matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I—you know what? Forget it." Akihiko sighed, giving it up even as he sat at the table to tuck into a Shinji breakfast—something that he hasn't had for over a week. "I have to head for school in another hour." He looked at Shinji who winced a little at the mention of school. "Are you attending today? Or are you skipping again?"

Shinji was silent for a long time, fiddling with the pocket watch in his hands—the one that got broken during that incident over a week ago.

"…Not today, sorry." Shinji murmured. "I…have somewhere to be." He got to his feet. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

"It's not your fault." Akihiko called after his best friend even before he took one step through the doorway of the kitchen. "You know that. None of it is. It's an accident. You didn't want it to happen. Stop beating yourself up over it."

… _It's not your fault…_

Unseen by Akihiko, Shinji's eyes widened when he recalled what Yui had told him the night when he'd admitted to everything that had happened on that night when he'd lost control of Castor and why he had started depending on those dangerous drugs that Strega had supplied to keep Castor under control, but with great damage to his body.

If he remembers correctly, he shouldn't be taking Strega's drugs until about six months before Yui had shown up at Iwatodai, as that is around the time when those three have started making a splash for themselves in the town.

And honestly, with how cooperative that Castor is now, especially after Minato had played mediator between the Persona and Shinji, he has no need for those drugs any longer. And truthfully, Shinji doesn't wish to see those disappointed eyes from Yui when she'd learned of the damage that he is causing to his body by using those drugs.

"…I'll be back by dinner," was all that Shinji said even as he left the kitchen, heading back up to his room to pack a few things for his small trip.

Is it even possible to feel guilt driven for something that he technically hasn't done yet in this timeline?

 _Maybe._

 **XXXXXX**

Shinji slumped in his seat on the train even as it rocked continuously, staring at his reflection in the window opposite him. As it is a school day and a work day, not many people are aboard the train, especially at this hour.

Shinji stared down at the broken pocket watch that he is clutching in his right hand.

The watch that he had gifted Yui and that she had taken to get repaired. And also the same watch that had all but saved his life from Takaya's bullet.

 _Yui…_ Shinji mused to himself, pressing the surface of the watch to his lips. _It isn't too selfish of me to want to try to live again, right? To try once more? And…_ He gave a wry smile. _It'll be nice to fall in love with you again._

The train's intercoms blazed to life overhead.

" _Next stop, Sumaru Station. Alighting passengers, please be mindful of your belongings. Thank you."_

Shinji got up from his seat after the voice on the intercom spoke, taking down his bag from the rack overhead. It didn't take long for the train to pull in at Sumaru Station, and he alighted, taking his first view of the childhood hometown of his beloved and her twin brother.

Sumaru City is older than Iwatodai. At first glance, it is obvious.

Even just the train platform of Sumaru City alone is a stark contrast to the one with Iwatodai.

While the train station of Iwatodai is smaller, it is also much cleaner and neater with only a handful of train operators and employees working there. The one at Sumaru City is however larger, though it is also more disorganised, though it has some modern amenities that the train station at Iwatodai doesn't have.

Shinji hummed to himself even as he went down the escalator, almost laughing to himself when he saw a poster on the wall as he went down the escalator of that of what seems to be a band. The one whom Shinji presumed to be the band leader had electric blue hair and the strangest makeup on. The words 'Gas Chamber Concert' was visible across the poster.

Shinji slipped his ticker into the turnstile and got through without any problems. Though the moment that he'd left the train station, he was greeted with the sight of various tall buildings that towered above the city.

Shinji frowned as he stared up at the buildings. It might be due to his experience as a Persona user, thus, his senses have been honed thanks to his experience in fighting Shadows, but he somehow felt as if something disastrous used to happen in this very city a long time ago.

No one cast Shinji a second look even as he walked through the streets, though he definitely looks as if he should be in school, particularly at this time of day. It speaks a lot about the city as a whole, Shinji thought privately to himself.

He had only been in Sumaru City once when Minato had dragged him here a few months after Yui's funeral—dragging him to visit the orphanage where the twins have grown up until they'd left when they've started high school. But as Shinji was nearly drowning in his misery and mourning back then, he didn't really pay much attention to the city that Yui and Minato have grown up in, and can't remember much of anything that Minato had said to him back then, and had even pointed out the places where Yui used to hang out with her friends.

This time however, Shinji is looking at Sumaru City with a fresh pair of eyes, taking in everything, knowing that this is the city where Yui and Minato have grown up.

…Maybe he could meet them here?

" _When Yui and I started applying for education scholarships when we were in our third year of middle school, Gekkoukan High was one of those that popped up." Minato had told Shinji when he had dragged the older boy around Sumaru City with him. "It was also one of the schools that covered nearly everything in the scholarship—tuition grant, lodgings, and even the cost for school books and necessities. It is one of the better options that we have, but I didn't want to apply to Gekkoukan and return to Iwatodai, unlike Yui. I didn't want to return to a place where nearly my entire family had died."_

Shinji stood at a distance, eyeing the familiar building of the orphanage where Minato had dragged him to during the one and only visit that he'd made to Sumaru City.

The place where the twins have grown up after their parents' demise during the accident.

" _We stayed here after our parents died." Minato told Shinji, with both young men leaning against the large oak tree in the courtyard, watching the rambunctious children run about, laughing as they played a noisy game of catch. "Yui and myself. It's where we grew up. It's a nice place—almost like a madhouse. The caretaker is like a father or even an older brother to us. He had always been nice to us. And when Yui and myself left, he made us promise to return if we ever need help. It is where we'd met Katsuya-san, Tatsu-nii and Jun-san as well."_

Shinji's own memories of the short period of time when he'd stayed in an orphanage isn't very clear, but he knew that the place that he'd stayed in is a good one as well. At least until the fire had burned down the orphanage and had taken the lives of the caretaker as well as ten of the children, with Aki's sister amongst them.

Shinji and Akihiko have only escaped with their lives that night as they were on one of their night escapades then. It is probably one of the reasons why Aki had beaten himself up so much about Miki's death.

" _Tatsu-nii and Jun-san are best friends. They often came to volunteer at the orphanage. It is through them when we met Katsuya-san, Tatsu-nii's older brother. Katsuya-san and Tatsu-nii are police detectives. They actually helped us to locate our maternal grandfather when they heard about our situation. You actually saw him during the funeral. And that girl with him is actually our cousin. Most of those on our mother's side of the family are investigators."_

Shinji didn't recognise much of anything in Sumaru City, though he is sure that Minato had at least pointed out a few landmarks to him during their last visit here. And he is also certain that their grandfather's house was amongst those that Minato had pointed out, though they've never actually gone for a visit.

Minato had actually shown Shinji around the city, and they have even eaten lunch at a small café in the commercial district that Minato had said is where he and Yui frequents all the time when they were in middle school.

Shinji can't really remember much of his visit to Sumaru City, as he was so lost in his head at that time. But he did remember Minato sitting him down at the side table closest to the glass window and going to order their meals.

The café is a quaint little place where you place your orders at the counter, and where you could easily see out into the streets due to all the glass windows. Minato had even said that Yui and he have often spent their time people watching in the café.

The memory faded out of Shinji's mind as he walked past the café and he froze.

In that familiar corner at the small table was a familiar brunette with a certain familiar boy with blue hair.

 _Yui._

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the late update, people! I have a severe case of writer's block for this story, and this chapter is equally difficult to churn out! It mostly comprised of Shinji's reminiscing of the past with Yui. The pre-canon chapters will likely last for only another chapter before I delve into Yui's arrival. And so I received a rather humorous PM from a reader some time back in regards to Shinji and Minato's relationship. Apparently, the reader is shipping those two together no thanks to the implications and that Minato had basically sacrificed himself for Shinji._

 _Haha, thanks for the good laugh! While I don't have anything against same sex relationships, the main pairing will be Shinji and Yui (female MC); and I don't plan on changing it or even having a threesome. Some of the characters will also be portrayed slightly differently in this story due to Shinji_ _ **not**_ _leaving SEES for certain reasons._

 _Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Notice

**NOTICE:**

Sorry guys, it's not an update.

So I'll probably spend some time over the next few weeks sorting through all my stories currently on the dashboard, because seriously, I think there are _too many of them_ for me to keep up! It's probably my fault too, for starting and juggling with so many.

Anyway, you'd probably find this notice on a few of my other stories—the ones that haven't been touched for awhile now. So anyway, if any of you readers are reading this, I would like to know if there is anyone even still reading this particular story.

If there are hardly anyone reading the story, I would likely delete it; as fanfiction updates has also been eating up a lot of my personal time, especially with the number I had, and I barely have any time to myself. And not to mention that I hadn't touched my manuscript for awhile now, and I am aiming for a book release of it at the end of the year at the very least.

If you are still reading it, please either drop a review or even a PM (whichever you prefer and works for you). Any story that I'll drop due to either lack of interest from readers or no inspiration on my end will be deleted in a month or so, though I'll also put up an adoption notice during that time period before I do.

Apologies, dear readers. And I do thank you for sticking with me for the long years that I've spent writing on FF since I was a teenager. But everyone do need to grow up at some point in their lives, and there are also things that takes priority.

 _Time is a fickle mistress that waits for no one;_ I do believe I've used that phrase a few times in some of my stories; never dreamt that it'd apply to me someday.

Writing FF will likely always stay as a hobby of mine to destress and to 'interact' with others, as I'm honestly horrible with people in reality. But there are only so many hours in a day, and so many ideas and inspiration I could get.

So apologies, but this is a necessity.


End file.
